Losing It
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: Raph and Don have a falling out. Turtlecest.


**Losing It** by **RomaMarufixx**

 _Raph/Don_

This is turtlecest, don't like? Don't read.

All characters are over 18.

* * *

When Donnie shouted at Raph you knew shit had hit the fan. But the poor turtle had simply had enough, he had always tried to be reasonable with Raph, to be the calm to his storm, something he could not find with his other brothers. But sometimes he couldn't take it, he couldn't take seeing his brother come home numerous times beaten up, covered in cuts, bruises and so much blood.

One night, just as everyone was going to bed, Raphael had just come home from a fight and gone straight for the lab for Donnie to patch him up. The argument that had followed had disturbed everyone in their home, but no one bothered the two, Master Splinter simply meditated in his room whilst Leo and Mikey drowned out the noise by making some of their own.

"Fix yourself!" Was the first thing Donnie said when Raph walked into his lab, throwing the first aid kit towards his brother, which he barely caught, and then stormed over to one of his other work desks and rearranged some papers, not bothering to sit down to do it.

"Yeah, hard ta' do that with my arm being all fucked up." Raph said, one of his arms hanging unevenly by his side, bruised slightly at the shoulder and the other holding the green box.

"Well it wouldn't be fucked up if you hadn't gone out tonight." Donnie spat and Raph was slightly taken aback by his brother's language, the only time Donnie swore was during sex or when he was very, very annoyed or angry, so Raph took a deep breath to calm himself, he didn't want to mix his anger with Donnie's.

"I'm sorry I went out tonight, Don, but I could really use ya' help with ma' arm." He asked, walking more into the lab so he was only a few feet away from his brother.

"I normally don't get involved in the fights between you and Leo, and I don't mind if you go out to calm yourself down, but tonight I asked you myself to not go out there because of the last time you did."

"So tha' purple dragons have got it in for me and Casey at the moment, ain't no problem, when have they ever not been after us?"

"They put out death threats! They almost had your head last time!" Donnie shouted, spinning around to face his sibling. "I was so scared that it was something that I couldn't fix, so I asked you to stay home, to stay with me but you just told me to 'fuck off' and then stormed out of the lair!" Donnie said, throwing his arms around in his rage. Raph went to say something but Donnie wasn't finished speaking.

"There are some wounds that I have no idea how to fix, stitching your neck was a partial guessing game for me, hoping what I had done was right and that I hadn't cause you any further damage, you are barely healed, I asked you to stay at home so that you wouldn't get hurt again, and here you are with a dislocated shoulder and god knows what else wrong with you! There is only so much I can teach myself to keep you alive! Do you like to test me? To try and give me a heart attack before I am even out of my teens?" Donnie shouted, getting louder and louder, tears streaming down his face by the time he was finished.

"Don, I don't go out there ta' get hurt on purpose, I know I ain't invincible, I just need to blow off some steam after me and Leo go at it."

"You can blow off steam here! Do to the dojo, work out, throw me on the bed or over a table and fuck me until you're done, I-"

"I ain't using you like that!" Raph shouted, losing his temper now.

Donnie wiped his eyes and took in a deep shuddering breath as he turned away from his brother and leaned over the desk, feeling sick to his stomach from worry and the crying.

"This ain't the worst condition I've come home in, and neither is the cut on my neck, why the hell are you getting so worked up, I'm alive aren't I?"

"Just go away Raph, I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to see you, just leave." Donnie said, taking a seat at the desk and listening to the sound of Raph's footsteps as he left the lab and the slam of a door a few seconds later.

Donnie rested his head on his hands and he slept that way through the night and woke up with terrible neck pain, but he stretched out and hoped that it would get better during the day. The first thing that he did when he left the lab was go to Raph's room to see if his brother had fixed his arm or if he just left it, but he wasn't there so he went to the bathroom to take sure of business and to check if his eyes were puffy from the previous night.

They were slightly red, but Donnie could blame that on a bad night's sleep. He decided to head towards the kitchen where the rest of his family was sure to be, eating breakfast before their morning practice. When Donnie walked into the room he saw that only Mikey and Leo were sat at the table.

"Good morning." Leo greeted, looking up from his newspaper briefly.

"Morning Don." Mikey also greeted him.

"Morning guys." Don replied as he made his way over to the coffee maker.

"Is Raph up yet?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him this morning." Donnie replied as he filled up his cup and took a long sip.

"Maybe he's already in the dojo." Leo replied as he set down his paper. "Are you going to eat anything Donnie?"

"Maybe after practice, I'm not hungry right now."

"I'm sure Mikey could make some early lunch for you then."

"I'd love to!" Mikey perked up and Donnie smiled at their combined efforts to make sure that he ate a decent amount during the day and didn't skip as many meals.

Once Donnie had finished his coffee, he rinsed out the cup and then left it for whoever was on cleaning duties after morning practice.

"I'm heading to the dojo." He announced to his brothers.

"We'll be there shortly." Leo answered for them both as Mikey had his mouth stuffed with his breakfast.

Donnie left the kitchen and walked towards the dojo, until he had a good view of inside and couldn't see Raph inside. He went to step inside but then he heard his father's bedroom door open and he turned around to see his red banded brother walking out. A quick glance at his arm told Donnie that his brother had set his arm, he went to speak to him but his brother brushed passed him, not saying a word as he walked into the dojo.

"Donatello, please, come with me." His father asked of him when he noticed his son standing close to the dojo. When they were both inside, his father closed the door and they sat opposite each other.

"Raphael came to me to set his arm as he said you wouldn't."

"Was that this morning or?"

"It was before he went to bed." Splinter clarified. "Why would you not help your brother?"

"I was angry with him." Donatello explained.

"So you decided to cause further harm to your brother?"

"He can take care of himself Master Splinter, and he wouldn't have to be taken care of it he had listen to Leo or me." Donnie replied, staring at the floor.

"My son," he said, placing a furry hand on top of his sons, "what is troubling you?"

"Just the usual worry about Raph, slightly more now that the purple dragons are sending him death threats."

"Have you spoken to Raphael about this?"

"...We had a discussion last night."

"So I heard, but I was not referring to the two of you shouting at each other."

"I don't think Raph will want to talk to me anytime soon."

"You must have patience, now, come, your brothers will be waiting for us."

Once everyone was in the dojo, Master Splinter had decided on some one on one sparring pairing Leo up with Mikey and Raph up with Donnie. This was their usual one on one pairings since they had become couples, it was their father's idea, and a test to make sure that they didn't hold back whilst fighting the person they held most dear.

When Leo and Mikey's sparring session ended, it was time for Donnie and Raph's. The match was over in a matter of minutes, with Donnie blocking Raph's punches, which he definitely wasn't holding back, even with his shoulder being in the state that it was. Raph managed to knock Donnie onto the floor of the dojo, as Donnie didn't bother to hit back, but Raph didn't stop there.

He pinned Donnie down for a few seconds before letting him go and for a few seconds, and after noticing a dark look in his brothers eyes, he thought Raph was going to hit him, but he didn't, instead he stood up and walked out of the dojo, with everything watching him do so. Master Splinter sighed as Leo and Mikey helped Donnie up off the floor.

"Um, what's up with you and Raph?" Mikey asked and Donnie pulled away from his brothers.

"I don't want to talk about it." Donnie said, his voice wobbling slightly as he spoke and then he left the dojo, not wanting to talk to his brothers about his fight with Raph.

Leo on the other hand, was going to find out what happened between his brothers, in case this fight would cause a problem for their team and their family. Later that day, when Raph finally decided to step out of his room Leo confronted him.

"Raphael." He called out to his brother as he was walking towards the entrance of their home.

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Do you think that is a good idea? Shouldn't you be trying to make amends with Donnie instead?" Leo asked and his brother stormed over to him.

"Stay the fuck out of mine and Donnie's problems."

"So there is a problem, is that why you attacked him so viciously during practice?"

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to attack you viciously."

"Don't threaten me Raph."

"Whatever, I'm going out, don't follow me." Raph said and turned around only to see Donnie standing in front of the entrance of the lair. He didn't let that bother him choosing to brush passed his brother without talking to him, for the second time today, and left the lair.

"Donnie…" Leo called out as he saw the look in his brother's eyes.

"I'm sorry Leo." He said, and made his way out of the lair and following close behind his brother.

Donnie made sure to stay well back from Raph for a while, giving the hot head enough time to calm himself down before he could speak to him. Unfortunately the time it took for Raph to calm down it also took him to get the attention of the purple dragons and get into a fight.

They also noticed Donnie, so he was dragged into the fight that he hadn't planned to be a part of. Donnie's nerves we slightly on edge, trying to watch Raph throughout a lot of the fight to make sure that he didn't get any major injuries. He was so busy watching Raph that he didn't see a purple dragon come up behind him until he was too late and he was hit around the side of the head with a heavy object.

As soon as he saw the dragon go for Donnie, he'd tried to stop him but wasn't quick enough although he did succeed in driving one of his sai's into the man's chest before taking care of the rest of the dragons so that he could gently carry his brother to somewhere safe before calling Leo.

"Leo, it's Donnie, he's hurt." Raph rambled as his nerves took over.

"Stay where you are, we'll track your shell cell signal." Leo replied and hung up the call, leaving Raph alone with Donnie and his thoughts of how stupid he was to have caused Donnie to come out after him, he was fine with getting himself hurt, but he couldn't even stand it when Donnie got a cold, and now he was craddling his mate in his arms, staring at the head wound hoping his father could fix it when they get home.

Leo and Mikey arrived mere minutes later and between the three of them they got Donnie home without causing him further injury. April and Master Splinter were waiting for them in the lab, supplies ready as they didn't know the full extent to Donnie's injury. Luckily for them, the head wound wasn't too severe and they were able to stitch the small wound and clean it, happy that there was no further damage and that Donnie would wake up within a few hours.

Raph stayed by his side, with the others popping in every few minutes to see if Donnie was still okay and if he had woken up. It took five hours before Donnie groaned and started to open his eyes, searching around to figure out where he was, the last thing he remembered was being in a dark alley with Raph and some thugs but as he looked around he realised that he was in his lab.

When he knew where he was, it finally registered to him that his head head and when he reached up to touch it he felt the stitches and grimaced. Now the full night came back to him and he remembered someone hitting him from behind. He sighed, angry at himself that he had gone out and done just what he worried about every time Raph went out.

"Donnie?" A raspy voice said from his left side and he looked over to see Raph sat in a chair, just waking up as he heard Donnie move around on the lab cot. "You okay?" He asked, rushing over to Donnie side and checking his mate's head, but Donnie pushed him away as he sat up.

"I'm fine." Donnie said as he faced away from his mate, in shame and they sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time, and looked at each other, both confused as to why the other was apologizing.

"What for?" Raph asked, frowning.

"I got myself hurt." Donnie said, pointing to his head as though it wasn't already obvious. "I should have been more careful."

"It was my fault that you were out there in the first place, if I could keep my temper in check and not leave the lair whenever I get pissed at something you would have never got hurt, I don't care if I get hurt Don, but I sure as shell care if it's you." Raph admitted, squeezing Donnie's hand.

"I care if you get hurt, that's why I wanted you to stay at home, but if I go after you, that's my decision, my choice, my fault, not yours, although I am glad that I got hurt." Donnie admitted and his brother looked at him as though he were crazy, so Donnie explained himself. "Well, you can see why I worry about you going out alone, or when people are out to get you."

"Well...yeah." Raph said and helped Donnie move around so they could share a hug. "I am sorry Donnie, I'll try ta get better, but, well ya' know me."

"I know, I love you Raph, I know you try, but maybe you could...try some more?"

"I will Don, for you, I promise." Raph said and gave his brother a kiss. "I guess I should go and tell the others that you're awake."

"In a minute, I wanna have you to myself for a while before everyone starts worrying about me." Donnie said as he hooked his arms around his mate's neck and buried his face there, enjoying a bit of closeness and alone time before April came into the lab and started quizzing Donnie on how he was feeling.


End file.
